


serotonin overload

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jamie gets picked up at a bar. Too bad it's a girl who is doing the picking up.





	serotonin overload

Jamie twirled his straw in his drink, watching the red flecks come up in the bright pink margarita. Even though his friends ragged him for it, he could care less, this place had bomb ass margaritas, and the strawberry one was by far the best. So fuck them and their nasty ass scotch. He was cool with this. 

“What’s a nice guy like you doing in a bar like this?” 

He blinked and before he turned around he rolled his eyes. Was this girl serious? 

When he did turn around the girl was short and blonde and smiling and might actually be his type if he had a type… for girls. He smiled at her and tilted his head. “Waiting for a horrible cliche, so thanks for that.” 

She laughed at that, and he blushed. Okay, maybe he wasn’t meant to be rude, his Canadianess was screaming at him for how rude that was. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m Jamie.” 

“Candace,” she smiled and tilted her head and gave a kind of blinding smile. “Come on, no credit for trying?” 

He scratched at the back of his neck. “It might work, really. If you weren’t, what? Twenty? Twenty-one? And… you know. Female.” 

While he always found himself bracing himself for the worst when he said things like that, he was genuinely taken aback when the girl’s eyes went wide and her smile got impossibly wider. “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY?” 

“We’ve been talking for under a minute,” he boggled but she grabbed his hand and he had just enough time to grab his hand before he was being manhandled. He was easily twice her size, a good foot taller than her but he didn’t move to stop her. Partially because she was a girl and he was raised right, and partially because he was curious as hell about what this frenetic girl was about. 

He walked past the table of his friends, who had been waiting for him to get back from the bar. The four of them gawked at him being pulled by a girl and he swore his brother said the words ‘MOTHER FUCKER’. He laughed under his breath. Yeah, Jords, drink it in. Even your gay brother gets the girl before you do. 

There was a group in the corner, three guys, and another girl. He didn’t need an intro to know that the other girl was her sister. But one of the guys… he seemed like maybe he could be related, too. Hot ran in the family, apparently. 

“Table, this is Jamie,” she beamed. “Jamie, this is the table. That’s Cass, my baby sister, her boyfriend Brody. Brody’s best friend Matty, and my bratty older brother Tyler. Tyler, he is one of your people.” 

Jamie’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re Canadian?” 

The table lets out a huge laugh, except for Tyler who was staring his sister down like he was trying to light her on fire. With the way his eyes were narrowing, it almost looked like he could succeed.

“Well, you know, that too,” Candace smiled. “I was _saying_ you like boys. He likes boys. You might like each other.” 

Jamie felt his face go slack. Holy fuck. No wonder Tyler looked like he wanted to bring his sister to ashes. Jordie had pulled some stunts trying to get him laid but bringing a guy over? Not yet, hopefully not ever. 

Also, he was painfully aware of just how out of his league this dude was. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his rather gorgeous arms that were sleeved from top to middle of his forearm. He had his ears gauged slightly, he was wearing a scruffy beard. A little hipster but fucking rocking it. He stared open mouthed in uncomfortable silence for a moment longer before he decided he’d had enough. 

“I’m just going to…” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Dig a hole and jump in. Nice meeting you. Brody, Matty, Cassidy… Tyler.” 

“No, stay!” Cassidy said, practically jumping out of the booth. “Come on, my sister is a little… forward and intimidating when she wants to be but… stay?” 

Every single inch of Jamie was aware of the fact that this was a bad idea, except apparently his traitorous brain which instructed him to nod. He was going to drink extra tonight. Fuck those brain cells in particular. 

Candace and Cassidy practically squealed in tandem. Tyler looked a little red, with what Jamie could only assume was annoyance. He slid into the only empty seat, trying to keep to the edge as much as possible as Tyler was basically right there. 

Candace looked over self-satisfied. “See? I’m the best. Pay up, bitches.” 

“You said you could get his number,” Matty said. “You brought him over and there is zero chance of him fucking you. Disqualified.” 

“Fuck off,” Candace rolled her eyes. “How was I supposed to know tall, dark and handsome swung the wrong way for me? I got him _here_ , that should count for at LEAST half.” 

Brody and Cassidy shared a look and Cassidy shrugged. “Sorry sis, the number was the key.” 

“Yo, Jamie. What’s your number?” Cassidy said. “I’ll split the pot with you.” 

He looked at the table and dug his phone out of his pocket. She rattled off her number and he sent her a text that read, ‘ _How much is the pot_?’.

She picked up her phone and cried triumphantly. “See? I got his number. How do you like THEM apples?” 

“You are such a freaking brat,” Tyler said. The first thing, in fact, he’d said. He had a nice voice. And he smelled good. Which fuck. This was entirely a bad choice on Jamie’s behalf. 

The four people at the table threw down a twenty each and Cassidy handed him two of them. 

Tyler nudged him and Jamie _almost_ fell off the seat. “Hey, you’re in cahoots, you jerk.” 

“Cahoots?” Jamie said, holding back a laugh. 

Tyler busted out into a laugh and holy _fuck_. Okay. He was going to have to fake an emergency real quick or something because he was not going to be the guy who like… got hard from this dude’s laugh. Even though he was seriously close to it. 

“Awwwww.” 

Jamie jerked his head to find that Cassidy AND Candace were staring at them like his sister stared at babies and bunnies. _Jesus_. 

“Really?” Tyler snapped. “You are the biggest pains in my ass, I swear to god.” 

Candace shrugged. “We didn’t take out our camera phones… yet.” 

Tyler frowned and flicked Candace off. He then turned towards Jamie and tilted his head back towards the bar they were just at. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

Jamie blinked. “Uh. Yes?” 

“Move, they will get their cameras out,” he said through his teeth. One swift shove and Jamie was stumbling to his feet. “Nice… meeting you?” 

Tyler handed him his drink and grabbed the glass of beer that had been in front of him. He was pretty sure that he got a strange look at his glass but whatever. He walked ahead and made damn sure NOT to look at the table with his brother at it. He had about an ounce of dignity too much for that. 

They got to the bar and Tyler ordered another beer and ‘whatever Jamie had’. He was still at the third mark on his glass but whatever. Free drink. He would take it. 

“I’m sorry,” Jamie said. “You don’t have to like…” 

“Why the hell are you sorry? My sister is the one who dragged you over like a piece of meat to be looked at,” Tyler rubbed a hand through his hair. “I swear, she is not as bad as she seems. She just… She is well intentioned?” 

Jamie nodded. “I get that. My brother can kind of be too well intentioned at times. He dragged me to a gay bar but didn’t check out before hand. It was a LESBIAN club. That was a fun night.” 

Tyler laughed and Jamie liked his laugh so much. He put his hand up to scratch at his neck, feeling like he needed to tell him that he didn’t have to like… hang out with him. He could just use him as an excuse. But how does one phrase that? ‘ _You can totally use me to let your sister think you got lucky while not having to like pity hang with me._ ’ Only sounded every kind of crazy. 

“So Canada, eh?” Tyler said, accentuating the ‘eh’ in the worst way. “Where you from?” 

“Victoria,” Jamie said, letting himself relax in the seat. If nothing else a good conversation could be nice. “You?” 

“Whitby, Ontario,” Tyler smiled at Jamie’s blank stare. “Like Toronto, but nothing to do and closer to the US.” 

“Ah,” Jamie said. The bartender dropped their drinks off. Tyler polished off the last of his beer and started with a sip to the next one. 

Tyler tilted his head towards Jamie again. “Important question. Who’s your team?” 

“Haps.” 

“ _The HABS_ ,” Tyler crowed. “You like the HABS. WHY?” 

Jamie bristled and then blushed. “My dad liked Patrick Roy so we watched the games.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you Roy but like… The HABS. Really?” 

“And who do you follow? The Laughs?” 

Tyler narrowed his eyes. “Hey, you’re talking about Auston Matthews’ team now, buddy. Show respect.” 

“I’ve got Price.” 

“But not Subbs.” 

Jamie hissed. “Too soon, man. Too soon.” 

“Fair enough,” Tyler sipped at his beer and then raised it towards Jamie. “To our teams rising to their proper level. Even the Habs.” 

“Even the Leafs,” he clinked his glass with him. 

There was a long moment of silence, one teetering on the point of awkwardness and Jamie could see Tyler looking more and more uncomfortable. 

“You know, you don’t have to hang out with me. I mean, I know you’re getting away from your sisters, we could just walk out together… it doesn’t have to be a thing…” Jamie blurted out and instantly felt his ears turn pink. 

Tyler bit his lower lip and then stuck his tongue to lick it. Which was, Jamie thought, not fair considering. “I was actually thinking of how I could ask you back to my place without you thinking I was a creep.” 

Jamie’s heart started beating too fast in his chest. “REALLY?” 

“You do own a mirror, right? And a hockey fan? And … yeah. Your everything?” 

Jamie felt his eyes go wide. “Well, I … uh. I’ve met your family. I have to trust you.” 

Tyler beamed a smile at him. “I’ll get the bill, you get a taxi?” 

He nodded, probably too much. “Hell yeah.” 

He got up and saw his brother staring him down. He shrugged and picked up his phone. 

‘ _Don’t even need a gay club to get laid._ ’ 

His brother looked at his phone and laughed before giving him a thumbs up. He stepped out front. There was a row of taxis. He’d been avoiding Uber because well, _Uber_ , so he took one of the taxis and a moment later Tyler joined him. 

“Ready?” 

Jamie gave an anxious smile. “Totally.” 

He let Tyler get in first as he was giving the address and as he slipped in his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down expecting a text from his brother. Instead, it was the number that he’d gotten from Candace earlier. 

‘ _You hurt one hair on that idiots face and I will find you and kill you. If you don’t, come over for breakfast, moms will LOVE to meet you. XOXO._ ’

He didn’t know whether to laugh or be genuinely frightened until Tyler slipped a hand down onto his thigh. 

‘ _I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully?_ ’

And a moment later. ‘ _Good boy. Who says pick up lines don’t work?_ ’

At that, he did laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Love on the Weekend' 
> 
> Quick little fic to get my juices flowing as my HBB is driving me nuts.


End file.
